Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issue 4
Synopsis "Revenge of the Red Hood, Part 1: Red Right Hand" It's time for the people of Gotham City to meet Bruce Wayne's long lost son Damian. Amidst speculation over Bruce's disappearance, Dick introduces Damian to his adoring public at a society function. All the while he manages to dodge questions from Lucius regarding Bruce's family name in light of the Black Glove's unseemly rumors as well as recent expenditures, But the true talk of the party is a mysterious man by the name of Oberon Sexton aka The Gravedigger. It's said that his face was horribly disfigured when criminals murdered his wife. Now he cloaks his features in a black shroud. But his appearance doesn't seem to scare off the well-to-do patrons of the event. They seem charmed by his presence and fascinated by his riddles. Though certainly intrigued by this new player and his transfixing accouterments, Dick's attention is diverted by word of another crime spree threatening Gotham. It seems Gotham City has a new duo of protectors in the Red Hood and his new partner Sasha (who now calls herself Scarlet). They've got a perchance for blood and a flair for the dramatics, leaving a crimson calling card behind everywhere they go. Inscribed upon the cards in dark red ink is "Vengeance Arms Against His Red Right Hand." But not only are they deadly they're also media savvy. The Red Hood spends almost as much time carefully crafting their press-release as they did executing the Lightning Bug. Sasha micro-blogs their escapades on her social media profile, uploading a picture of the dying Bug with a caption that reads, "Crime took my face - it forgot to take my knives. We're coming for you." But something is still deeply troubling Sasha. Pyg's mask is still affixed to her face and won't seem to come off. Though somehow the mask failed to brain-wash her like the rest of Pyg's Dollotrons she still murdered her own father and she worries that there might be future side-effects. She dreams of the day when the mask might somehow dry up and crumble off, giving her back her own beautiful identity. But Red Hood assuages all her doubts and quiets all her fears. Taking her in his hands he reminds her that her ghastly appearance is after all good for the publicity. Meanwhile, Batman and Robin aren't the only two concerned over this recent addition to Gotham's seemingly endless list of costumed sociopaths. The Penguin calls together a meeting of sorts between the various heads of Gotham's underground. Penguin represents himself and Black Mask as the old guard. High Rise Romero sits in for the mobsters. Tony Li for the Neon Dragon Triads. And a masked man named Santo who is seated at the other end of the table. He represents a drug kingpin by the name of El Penitente who plans on revitalizing the Gotham criminal structure through the use of his new-wave narcotics. His henchman, the Flamingo (known as the face-eater) is already on his way to Gotham in a pink Leer jet planning to take out the Bat. The Flamingo thinks he can take care of this little problem and his emissary urges those present to consider his services. The meeting however is brought to an abrupt halt when Red Hood and Scarlet arrive. Quietly making their way into the room like two ghosts, the team takes very little time in announcing their presence. Brandishing two shiny ruby red pistols and a crimson skull emblazoned across his chest, the Red Hood makes quick work of the skells sitting around the table, leaving only Penguin conscious to receive his message. "Let the punishment fit the crime." Finally catching up to the neophyte vigilantes, Dick and Damian arrive just in time before the Hood can pull the triggers. And suddenly it dawns on Dick, could this be Jason Todd up to his old tricks again? Appearances ''Revenge of the Red Hood, Part 1: Red Right Hand'' Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Oberon Sexton *Lightning Bug *Red Hood *Scarlet *Flamingo *The Penguin *Black Mask (mentioned only) *Gangsters **Santo **High-Rise Romero (Dies) **Tony Li (Dies) **Gentleman-G Merriwether (Dies) **Aitch-Eyes (Dies) **Fidget (Dies) *Bruce Wayne (mentioned only) Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Tower Vehicles *Batmobile Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-revenge-of-the-red-hood-part-1-red-right-hand/37-171379/ Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issue 04 Category:Revenge of the Red Hood Issues